New Thundera Trials and New Beginnings
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: All the Thundercats are living on New Thundera. They rebuilt their towns and cities. All of their people have returned home. New Thundera is repopulating. Lion-o has married Liosia a white lion noble lady he fell in love with. Now that new life is a promise on New Thundera. There are many wonders, new beginnings, surprises and trials waiting.


chapter 1

The Thundercats were now home on New Thundera. Everyone was happy about this. Their people were coming from galaxies far and near. It was wonderful New Thundera would soon be home for all Thunderians. The city was under construction. It was grand and there was great news during the midst of rebuilding Tygra and Cheetara became a couple and were now expecting a baby.

"So Tygra how is Cheetara doing?" Torr asked.

"She's doing alright she saw the doctor the other day and we found out something exciting," Tygra said.

"What? I know she is going to have a baby is about the baby?" Torr asked.

"Yes the doctor found out it's not one baby but two, Cheetara is pregnant with twins. I thought I was going to pass out," Tygra said.

"Two kids wow you are going to have your hands full," Torr said.

"Yep," Tygra said.

It was good indeed. Nine months later Tygra and Cheetara became the parents of twin boys who they named Tygron and Chetz. Pumyra and Bengali were couple and Panthro was with his wife after all these years and they had a daughter.

Lion-o was looking for a woman to court. While he was lost in his thoughts he ran into her. The girls name was Liosia she was a white lion noble woman who was Lion-o's age. Her father wanted her to marry soon but she felt like she wasn't ready and she ran into him. Both of them realized this was the day they had dreamed of for a long time.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"Hi," Liosia said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"You're the lord of the Thundercats I am sorry for running into you like that," Liosia said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

"Really?" Liosia asked.

"Yes it's fine," Lion-o said. "Would you like to get a thunder pop?" he asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia became fast friends. Soon Lion-o and Liosia began to court.

Unfortunately another woman had her eyes on Lion-o her name was Valtina and she wanted to marry Lion-o to become lady of the Thundercats and she began to try to steal Lion-o away. She thought she was the best choice for Lion-o to marry because she was a beautiful lioness had dark black hair and stunning golden eyes. Her body was slim and sleek and she had gorgeous face. She thought Lion-o was quite handsome and they would be the prefect match. She also liked him for his status as lord of the Thundercats. She wanted to be his lady of the Thundercats and live in cats lair and enjoy all the perks. She thought Liosia was below Lion-o's and the Thundercats standards.

So Liosia and Valtina were both trying to gain Lion-o's attention. But Lion-o only seemed interested in Liosia's advances. Valtina told Liosia Lion-o only was pretending to like because he really loved her. Liosia didn't believe her.

Valtina went to Lion-o and told him Liosia told her it was over and started to flirt with him. "Stop it Valtina," Lion-o said. He saw Liosia come up. "I thought you didn't want me," he said.

"Where would you get an idea like that I love you," Liosia said.

"Valtina why did you lie?" Lion-o asked.

"Because I should be lady of the Thundercats, I am the best choice, I am more beautiful, and I should marry you," Valtina said.

"Valtina I think you only want to marry me because I look handsome and I could be your ticket to being lady of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Yeah," Valtina said. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry Valtina one day you will find a man who is right for you," Lion-o said.

"Thanks you and Liosia deserve each other," Valtina said.

Thundera's towns and cities were rebuilt. The Thunderians were starting to repopulate. Lion-o and Liosia were ready to be married. The wedding day came and all the Thunderians came. Tygra was head over the ceremony. Lion-O and Liosia said their vows, and they tied the ribbon of love and unity into a bow together. "I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia shared a wonderful kiss. All of New Thundera cheered. "I present the Lord and Lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"Hail Lord Lion-o! Hail Lady Liosia!" the crowd chanted.

It was wonderful this was a new beginning. It was just the start of all the wonders, happiness, surprises and trials New Thundera was going to face.

To be continued.


End file.
